


Daughter of the Arrow: The Rise of the Green Arrow

by AllFictionWriter_82 (OneChicagoFan82)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 14 and a junior in high school, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Hearts, Broken hearted teenagers, Brother sister feels, Crime Fighting, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kissing, Lexy and Will are close, Makeouts, Nick and Lexy have been broken up for almost 2 months, Nick and Lexy have broken up, Rough Kissing, Team Arrow, Team Arrow as Family, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teenagers, Youngest hero, brother sister bonding, fractured, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChicagoFan82/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82
Summary: Over the last year, Team Arrow has been through a lot....taking on their strongest foe yet, but along the way, they've become a fractured team. A team that isn't sure they can trust their co-leaders anymore.The Team discovers that the town is being taken over by Damien Darhk's thugs. They mention to Diggle to bring Oliver home, but the man refuses. Not wanting to do it, Lexy pulls rank and looks at her aunts and says she's going to Ivy Town to get her father so that they can bring together the team and take on Damien Darhk together.That’s not the only thing that fractured because of her actions months before. Her relationship with Nick Jordan has shattered before her and she has no clue how to get him back or even if he wants her back.However, can the team trust each other enough to become a team before its too late? Or will the team forever be fractured? Can Nick and Lexy find a way back to each other or they forever broken too?





	Daughter of the Arrow: The Rise of the Green Arrow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I want to profusely apologize to you all for taking the story down. I was feeling stuck about whether or I could change anything in _**this**_ story without changing the other stories too. So, I took it down to rework it.

I hope I didn’t lose any of you and I’m so sorry. I just had to take back the story and make it the way I wanted it. I hope you understand.

Enjoy reading

QueenAllen1982

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48284459077/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: BROTHER-SISTER BONDING**

Lexy blocked the punch with her arm and ducked by leaning forward. She smiled and straightened, cracking her neck. The 14-year-old was extremely proud of her 8-year-old brother. She couldn’t believe that they had gotten away with this for this long. She thought for sure their dad and his mom would have caught them by now.

The beginning of the summer, when they had gone to pick up William and Samantha for a vacation, he had pleaded with her to teach him how to fight like their father did as the Arrow. She remembered it vividly…

_ Lexy smiled and looked behind her, breathing evenly as her brother panted his way up the hill. “Hey, Will, you okay?”_

_ “Yeah,” he panted. “How are you not tired?”_

_ She laughed. “I work out, remember?”_

_ He nodded. “Must be jumping all those rooftops.”_

_ She halted almost immediately and faced him. “What?”_

_ He laughed softly. “It was easy to figure out. Mom and I saw the news report that your Police Captain did.”_

_ She exhaled. “Right.” She twisted her water cap off and took a long swig. She looked at her brother. “How does it make you feel knowing daddy and I are…?”_

_ He shrugged. “It scares me, honestly.”_

_ “Why?” she asked sitting on the log that was on the side of the trail_

_ “Because you and dad could die,” he told her honestly._

_ She nodded. “We could and I’m not going to promise you that we won’t get hurt, because we probably will, but I can tell you that we will definitely try to be very careful.”_

_ He smiled. “I know. You like having me around too much,” he teased._

_ She laughed and hugged him. “You’re right. I do.” She took his face in her hands and smiled down into his eyes. “I’ve always wanted a brother or sister. So, I shouldn’t have to tell you how excited I am that your mom decided to tell daddy about you.”_

_ He sighed and hugged her. “I always thought it would suck to have an older sibling, but how many brothers can say that their sister takes on bad guys every night?”_

_ She laughed and hugged him tightly. “I love you, Will.”_

_ “I love you too.” He pulled back. “Will you teach me?”_

_ “Teach you what?” she asked. _

_ “To fight,” he clarified. He saw her face fall in surprise and then horror. “Lex, listen, I have to know how to do it.”_

_ She thought about it for a moment. He was right. His family was vigilantes. Their enemies could come after him to get to them. She exhaled. “I can’t believe I’m considering this. Your mom is so going to kill me.”_

_ “Not if she doesn’t find out,” William told her. “I promise I won’t tell her.”_

_ She sighed, weighing the options. “And dad may kill me.”_

_ “Not if he doesn’t find out,” he told her._

_ She released a long sigh. “All right. I’ll teach you.”_

And so here they were.

She ducked another punch and tried one of her own. She smiled proudly as William blocked the punch. “Great job, Kiddo. I am so proud of you!” she exclaimed happily.

“Are we done?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No. Not even close, Will. However, we are done for now. You’ll be leaving soon and you’ll want to take a shower.”

“When you going back home?”

“Um...tonight,” she admitted. “I’ve been away from the team for two weeks. Pretty soon they’re gonna start having a mutiny and vote me off the island.”

William laughed. “I highly doubt it. Felicity told me that you’re the best leader besides dad that the team has.”

She smiled and pulled him into a hug along her body. “Of course she did. She’s my mom. She has to say that.”

He and Lexy headed down the hiking trail. “What was your mom like?”

”Um...Janine?”

He nodded. “What was she like?”

“Um...a a lot like Felicity and your mom combined into one person.” She smiled as she remembered. “Ever since I could remember she’s been a dancer and when she knew I was having a bad day we’d have what she liked to call ‘dance parties’. Basically, she’d put on some fun dance music,” she walked up the porch of her parents’ rental home and continued, “and we’d dance around all wild and everything. They were a lot of fun.” She smiled at her dad. “Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, Sweetheart.” He looked at William. “Hey, Bud. How was your hike?”

“Good. “You know, you’ve trained Lex well stamina wise.”

He laughed. “Wish I could take the credit for that but there were a few people before me.” He pointed at Lexy. “Chris called. He asked if you could tear yourself away from your brother long enough he’d like a Skype call with you about whatever you needed to talk to him about.”

She nodded. She ushered William upstairs. “Come on, Will. Let’s go pack.”

They walked upstairs and Oliver sighed as he watched the 2 of them. He was so happy that Samantha allowed them this time over the summer. They really needed it. Samantha had gone home to Central City a few weeks ago because of her job but told William he could stay if he wanted to. He excitedly agreed. And now his kids...kids...God, he loved saying that, now his kids were extremely close. Inseparable really.

* * *

She slowly walked upstairs. She had returned Chris’ call earlier when he called her about something. He wasn’t home because he was now in the academy. The last few weeks have been rough on her...and on Nick. They had broken up. As much as he was proud of her for being Sparrow and everything, he couldn’t get past the fear and the sadness of losing her the way he had. It had brought everything to the surface.

He was referring to her faking her death and not telling him about it. She argued that his reaction had to be real and he agreed that it was the only way the plan would have worked, but it brought too many emotions to the surface. Emotions he hadn’t realized he was repressing. He actually told her he was angry with her for keeping it from him and for faking her death at all.

She had no clue if he could get past all that and take her back. As predicted their break up had changed their friendship too. They didn’t hang out as often anymore. She missed him. Not just as her boyfriend, but as her friend. It had always been hard for her to make friends because she never knew who wanted to be friends with her for her or because she was a Bradford-Queen.

She snatched her phone and sent a text to Chris telling him to start the Skype call. In all honesty, she was really getting excited to be coming home. She missed the team. She missed Nick. She missed the Jordans. She missed everyone. Heck, she missed her life.

And whether her dad liked it or not, being the leader of Team Arrow was her life. A life she wouldn’t trade anything for.


End file.
